


With Child

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Azura has symptoms of nausea and vomiting, though she assumes that it's something minor. However, she realizes an obvious answer to her illness, and tells the news to Laslow. Revelation Route.





	With Child

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Fire Emblem fic that's about my favorite Fates pairing! I hope that you enjoy reading this! ^_^

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Felicia had asked to Azura with worry.

"There's nothing to be concerned about, Felicia. I'll be fine." Azura tried to brush off but she couldn't shake away the wave of nausea. She retreated to her bed as she laid flat afterwards.

"Ok then," Felicia conceded in defeat as she made way to the exit of Azura's room, "but if you need anything, please let me know."

"Of course. I can relay a message to Laslow, as well." the songstress agreed as the maid exited out.

Azura stared at the ceiling as she was trying to figure out what was causing her to feel sick. Despite the nausea and vomiting, it wasn't a form of food poisoning or something. However, it dawned on her head regarding the true nature of her illness, and she felt foolish for not realizing sooner. Subconsciously, her hand reached to her abdomen, letting it rest there.

'I'm with child.'

The revelation made Azura recall the night where Laslow broke down in her presence, and had she comforted him. They had also made love on that starry night. Nonetheless, she didn't regret every single moment of it.

Looking back at the times when her mother Arete was around, Azura was wondering if she could provide the same love and support to her child that her mother had given to her. The songstress had to grow up without her father because of the tragedy that occurred in the once glorious kingdom of Valla, and then her mother followed when she had explained everything that was forbidden to say. But this time around, Azura had her love Laslow, and she knew that their child would be able to grow up with loving parents. She just hoped that once the war was over, they could spend the rest of their lives without fear.

Then it hit her again that they couldn't raise their child due to the state of the war. But there was an alternative path to their situation, even though she didn't like it. Suddenly, Azura had heard a knock on her door.

"My love, it's me!" Laslow's voice rang from the other side of the door.

"Come in, dear." Azura had beckoned, the door opening afterwards.

Laslow entered inside their personal room, one that was situated in Corrin's astral castle. He had just returned from a mission that involved disposing a few bandits who were causing trouble in a town.

"How are you feeling, Azura?" Laslow questioned as he sat down on their bed, his hand stroking her cheek.

Azura hummed softly to show her approval for his affections. "Not in the best condition, but I'm getting there. I think I know why it's happening, though."

"Don't worry, my love. I know the reason as to why." the dancer replied as her looked away from her direction, remembering his personal conflict of having to leave this world once his work was done.

"What makes you say that?" the dancer had insisted as she rose up into a seating position on the bed.

"Azura, I may be naïve at times, but due to our actions from nights ago, I know what the end result is," Laslow happily answered as he placed his hand on her stomach, "you're carrying our child."

"Are you okay with this? This won't be a burden to you?" she asked hesitantly, fearing that he would cast her aside.

Laslow nodded his head sideways in a rapid manner to debunk her doubts. "No, no, no! I would be a horrible human being to think so! I understand that being a parent is a serious task, but know that I'm ready for what's in store for us."

Overwhelmed at the conviction of his words, Azura embraced Laslow in a tight hug, and he returned the favor back to her. "I love you so much, Laslow."

"I know, Azura. And I, as well." Laslow laughed sheepishly as he gently patted her back. However, he realized that the war was still going on, and they couldn't put their child at risk. "But we can't put our child in harm's way, and you, as well."

"There is a solution," Azura reassured as she faced him, "though you may not like it."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"We can utilize a deeprealm. Since time goes by faster there, we can expect our child quite sooner than expected." she revealed, though she could tell that he was having doubts on the suggestion.

"But the catch is that with time going faster, then our child would age rapidly, right?" Laslow responded as he caressed Azura's sides.

"Yes, but we want our child to be safe. Will that be a problem?" Azura replied.

The dancer sighed in hesitation, scratching the back of his neck. He understood that their child should not have to endure the horrors of war, but the thought of having to let their child grow up alone in the deeprealm had him completely unsettled. Now, Laslow had two conflicts to worry about, their child possibly growing pass childhood and him having to go back to Ylisse.

"As long as we visit our child from time to time, then," Laslow paused as he took a deep breath, "I think we can manage it."

"I know that it's a difficult thought to process," Azura understood as she placed her hands on Laslow's "but everything will be fine."

"The last thing I want is to lose you both," Laslow muttered under his breath, but Azura had caught on to it.

"You won't. I assure you on that." Azura said with a smile on her face, hoping to cheer Laslow up.

"Alright then," Laslow concluded as he smiled back at her, "you know, would our child inherit our knack for dancing and singing?"

"I have a feeling that your answer would be correct. Though time will run its course." She replied.

"Come to think of it, I can imagine how your foster siblings are going to react to the news of you being with child." Laslow chuckled at the thought, but grimaced at the thought of Ryoma and Xander threatening him to not screw it up.

"Well, Ryoma and Xander will give you the talk again. Just like when they found out that we were a couple." Azura mentioned.

"Even so, I kept true to my word that I wouldn't lay an eye on any other woman other than you." Laslow countered. Since becoming a couple, the dancer swore that he wouldn't flirt with another woman other than Azura. The last thing he would do was be unfaithful to her.

"I'm glad that you're continuing on that habit," the songstress praised, smooching him on the cheek, "but, are we going to tell our friends about this?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, but we could make a formal announcement around tomorrow or so." Laslow answered, though he could imagine just how Odin and Selena would react, and he knew that they weren't going to be happy about it.

When Laslow, Odin, and Selena had arrived to the other world, they agreed to not get close to anyone, whether it was a friendly or romantic relationship. However, with the exception of Odin, Laslow and Selena had broken that creed. Because of that, it had brought them more problems to worry about.

"That sounds ideal," Azura agreed but she noticed how tired Laslow was, "do you want to rest in bed, my love?"

"I cannot refuse the request of my dear, so yes." Laslow adhered to her demand as he took off his boots and the pauldron on his shoulder. Soon, he laid in bed along with Azura. Sleep had taken Laslow into its embrace as Azura watched him snooze peacefully.

"You're going to be a kind and caring father, Laslow. I just know it." Azura whispered quietly as she gave him a kiss.

Despite the reassurance, Azura knew that deep down there was something that was troubling Laslow. There was a time when she saw him conversing with Odin and Selena privately, but she couldn't denote everything that was said due to their voices being somewhat inaudible for her to hear, and they noticed that someone was eavesdropping them, which caused to her to rush away without being seen. However, she did hear something about 'our world', but she wasn't sure as to what the context meant.

Then again, Azura would keep secrets from him and others, so at least they had something in common aside from their knack of dancing. But despite her hypocrisy, she didn't like that feeling. Maybe one day, Laslow would open up to her about his true personal issues.

Now, all that mattered was to ensure that their child would grow up safe and sound. Though a thought did cross her mind on what to name their child. It was a name that she heard back in Hoshido, and should her baby be a boy, then the name would be quite suiting for him.


End file.
